


Aunt flow

by sandymilkovichbitch



Series: sandymilkovichbitch’s fem!gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, M/M, and craves pickles?, fem!gallavich, mickey complains a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymilkovichbitch/pseuds/sandymilkovichbitch
Summary: Gender swap gallavich again! Ian and Mickey menstruation cycles are synced. Mickey complains a lot and says the work fuck(ing) a lot. Ian just wants to cuddle.“You know what would be perfect right now.” Mickey said“Hm? If neither of us had ovaries?”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Series: sandymilkovichbitch’s fem!gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Aunt flow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes. I’m going to bed so i’ll look at it again tomorrow!

Lilian was sitting slouched on the couch scrolling through her social media when she heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. Followed by Mickey grumbling under her breath about how god cursed her as she threw herself on their bed.

“Um Mick? Is everything ok?” Ian asked, as she began to get up off the couch.

“Everything’s real fucking peachy” Mickey mumbled, as she wrapped herself further into the comforter on their bed. She uncovered her head from the extra layer, and saw that Ian was leaning in the door way with a concerned look on her face. 

“Uh it’s nothing, just that I started my period today at the alibi. Wouldn’t have been a big fucking deal if Kevin had some fucking brain cells and didn’t nag me for everything. Are all men that fucking stupid? Kinda glad I’m a lesbian” Mickey snorted out.

“Yeah well that makes two of us” Ian said as Mickey made a confused face. “Started mines this morning, so scoot over bitch and make room for me too. I’m cramping like a motherfucker.” she said 

Ian got under the covers with Mickey and laid behind her. So that she could burry her head into her neck, and tangle her legs with her girlfriends. 

“You know what would be perfect right now.” Mickey said

“Hm? If neither of us had ovaries?” Ian hummed out as she began to close her eyes.

“No, if you would walk to the Kash and Grab and get your wonderful, amazing girlfriend some pickles.” Mickey said.

“I am not walking all that way to satisfy your weird ass cravings Mickey.” Ian chuckled. “I’m also suffering here ya know? Be a normal female and crave chocolate.”

“Sorry I’m not your run of the mill female. At least I don’t scoop out peanut butter jars like it’s ice cream.” Mickey said.

“Hahah shut up peanut butter is delicious and can go into anything and still be good” Ian snorted. 

“I feel so nauseous this fucking sucks. If god had to make me be attracted to women, What was the point of giving me ovaries? Unless you can knock me up this is absolutely pointless.” Mickey groaned out.

“So is this you saying you want me to knock you up?” Ian smirked. “Cause I would one hundred percent be down.”

“If I was in the mood, totally yes. But let’s save that for another time hot shot.” Mickey smiled.

The room grew quite as they nuzzled closer to each other. Ian wrapping her long arms around Mickey. Burrowing against her chest. All you could hear was the steady breathing of the two girls. It was dark by now so the only source of light was the moon, Shining through the openings in the curtains. 

Ian leaned up enough to give her girlfriend a quick forehead peck. Before laying her head back on her chest and both of them soon falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some kudos and comments and i’ll get down on one knee for you 🥺


End file.
